Never betray a friend again
by DeisyUchiha
Summary: Sasuke shows Naruto something very interesting…but asks him to keep it in secret. But the blond makes his greatest mistake – he betrays a friend – will he learn his lesson? [SasuNaru, shounenai] Rated for yaoiness and language. Enjoy!


**A/N: This is dedicated to my best friend ever! Love u, nee-sama :) Please review!**

**Summary: Sasuke shows Naruto something very interesting…but asks him to keep it in secret. But the blond makes his greatest mistake – he betrays a friend – will he learn his lesson[SasuNaru, shounen-ai Rated for yaoiness and language. Enjoy!**

"Come on, teme, show me!"

"No way, dobe."

The two oh-so-familiar leaf shinobi were sitting on the grass on that so nice day in the Hidden Leaf Village. Just now (god knows how) Naruto had managed to find that his best friend, Konoha's ice-prince, the last Uchiha, keeps in his pocket a very embarrassing picture of himself. And of course, being Naruto, he was currently convincing Sasuke to show him.

"Ok, what do you want in exchange?" That always works.

"Nothing, get lost," replied Sasuke.

"Uhh, that sooo unfair! I wanna know goddamn it!" yelled Naruto.

"Why anyway?" The brunet turned to look at him.

"Because…I can hardly imagine the words 'Sasuke' and 'embarrassing' in one sentence. And now I'm curious!"

"Hn…we all have a secret, dobe," said the Uchiha.

"Really? I don't," said Naruto a bit too quickly. What a lie, he thought. If you only knew…

"Okay…" muttered Sasuke all of the sudden.

"Um…what's okay?" asked Naruto dumbfounded.

"I'll show you, usaratonkachi…But! Promise me, you'll never tell anyone. It's really important."

Naruto made the nice-guy pose and said, "Of course, Sasuke! This is a promise to a friend!"

Yeah, and Naruto, the future Rokudaime, always keeps his promises. Especially to his best friend.

Sasuke handed him a picture. Naruto took it and grinned as he saw how his friend was blushing. That's right; the ice-bloke was blushing. Naruto looked at the picture and his eyes widened.

"Oh…my…fucking…god…" he managed to say. And then he burst out laughing.

Sasuke glared at him and said, "Shut up, dobe."

"But…but," Naruto managed between the laughs. "Sasuke I didn't know that you have this kind of...aptitude." And he laughed even harder. "Sorry, I have to go now!" He said grinning and left.

In the inside Sasuke was torn apart. He didn't expect this…yeah, surely, why he was hoping anyway. He took the picture from the ground and looked at it. There he was kissing another guy. This picture was the only proof that he was gay. It was some guy he met in the bar and he was drunk, but…he couldn't pretend that he was straight. After all, the one that he truly loved was a guy. Sasuke sighed and tore the picture to pieces.

Naruto walked down the road with his hands in the pockets. He wasn't laughing anymore; instead there was a frown on his face. Surely he did laugh when he saw the picture, but that was only his mask…The mask that he wore everyday. Everyday since he realized that he was in love with his best friend. And just the image of Sasuke kissing another guy made him so jealous. Slowly one tear rolled down his cheek.

"Naruto? Are you crying?" asked softly a feminine voice.

Naruto looked up alarmed, but relaxed when he realized who that was.

"Sakura-chan…I'm sorry, I didn't see you." And then all of the sudden he started crying loudly.

Sakura hugged him and stroke his head. "What's wrong, Naruto? You can tell me."

"Sasuke…he…he loves another guy…and I…I so l-love him…" said the blond through sobs.

Sakura wasn't so surprised at all at the news that Naruto was in love with the Uchiha…she knew her boys too well.

"But how did you know that he loves another guy?" she asked concerned.

"I saw…that picture…he was kissing him….that teme…" he then broke the hug and started running to his house. "Sorry, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura just stood there and was watching her heart-broken friend running. Then anger filled her insides. The jerk…how could he?

Sasuke was lying on his bed watching the picture of his team seven. He was most of all watching the grinning blond boy, thinking that he would never love him back as more than a friend. Then his thoughts were interrupted from the knocking on the door. Very angry knocking, mind you.

"Sakura, what are y-" he was cut off by Sakura slapping him hard. He just stood there, his jaw hanging open. He never thought that she would do that. At least not to him anyway.

"I know what you've done and don't try to pretend! Naruto told me anything! Another guy…uh, you DIGUIST me!" she yelled all this very quickly and just ran off. Sasuke was starring after her, forgetting to shut the door. Then the realization came to him and he felt anger running trough his body. So that's what Naruto had done after laughing to him – he had got straight to Sakura to tell her everything. And of course being the crazy fan-girl she is she came to yell at him.

Sasuke sat on the couch and buried his head in his hands. The Dobe promised him, goddamn it! It hurt so much…he was betrayed by his best friend, the one and only that he thought could not possibly do this to him. And his heart ached at the thought. Slowly tears came to him and Uchiha Sasuke started crying for the first time since seven years.

"Ok, so training is over, you can go home now," said the perverted sensei never looking out of his precious book.

"Ok, so I'm heading home, bye, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei."

And with this the two boys were left alone. Naruto had noticed that something was definitely wrong with his best friend. He came closer to him and touched the other boy's shoulder.

"What's wrong with you, Sasuke?" he asked.

Sasuke immediately pulled away and said, "Nothing."

"Come on, I can see that you're sad, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything."

And then the brunet lost it. "Oh yeah, you think, you're my friend!" he started yelling, "But you're doing nothing but hurting me! I don't know Naruto where you've been learning about friendship, but you've definitely missed some important lessons! Like that one, that says 'Friends don't betray each other'!!!"

Naruto was staring shocked at him. "Sasuke, I don't get-"

"Oh, you don't get it, huh?! Well I'll help you then, asshole! You're my most precious person in this world, I really considered you as my best friend and that's why I told my secret! And the first thing you've done was going to Sakura to tell her, wasn't it?" The raven-haired boy was already crying, yelling hard at his best friend.

"Oh my god, Sasuke, you've got it all wrong! It wasn't like that!" yelled Naruto. Then he realized his mistake. His friend couldn't know that he was so upset with the news and that was why he told Sakura, but he was right after all…Naruto had told her something he wasn't supposed to. "I'm so sorry Sasuke…I know I shouldn't have told her. I promised you and that was probably my greatest mistake…I'm a really horrible friend and you're right to be mad at me. But still…it wasn't like that, I didn't tell her just to make fun of you!"

"As if," snorted Sasuke, "you laughed so hard when I've told you this…you didn't even realize how you've been hurting me with that. I don't believe you anymore."

Then Naruto fall on his knees and started sobbing hard. It felt so painful…to know that someone could trust was such a great feeling for someone like him…and now he has lost it. It was like losing a part of himself.

"Please believe me…I was just so upset when I've…seen you with that guy. I didn't even realize that I've told her, she was just the first person there to comfort me. I…I just couldn't bear to see you with another guy…Sasuke…I love you more than anything! All that…the laugh and everything was just being a mask, the mask that I was wearing everyday."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Was he dreaming?

"Sasuke, I know that you'll never love me like I do, but now I've realized that I can't lose your friendship too. It's the most precious thing I have. I've really learned from my mistake, so please if you can try to trust me one more time and I'll never betray you again."

The raven-haired boy smiled and stepped closer to his friend.

"Okay, be that way, I'll tell you one more secret now…But you really must not tell this to anyone."

Naruto nodded as Sasuke came right next to him and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

The blonde's eyes widened for a moment before closing to the kiss which Sasuke gave him. He kissed back passionately, neither of them noticing the pink-haired kunoichi standing nearby smiling.

"Hehe, my plans always works, ne, Kakashi-sensei?" she said.

The perverted teacher smiled under his mask. "That's right, Sakura."


End file.
